


Don't Know How to Stop

by Rose Argent (roseargent)



Category: Murcielago (Manga)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Kidnapping, Quiet Sex, Rescue, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-10 02:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15281139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseargent/pseuds/Rose%20Argent
Summary: When Chiyo finds a note saying her girlfriend has been kidnapped, she's very confused. Also pissed off, but mostly very confused.





	Don't Know How to Stop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Piinutbutter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piinutbutter/gifts).



> Chiyo's POV seemed most appropriate for this story, but hopefully I still managed enough Kuroko being Kuroko for you!
> 
> I'm only caught up with the Yen Press releases, so this fic is only intended to be canon compliant through volume 6.
> 
> Title is from the Halestorm song.

_We have your woman. Come alone to XXXXXX at 22:00 if you want to see her alive again._

Chiyo stared at the note pinned to the wall in Kuroko's apartment. Her first thought was that it was meant for Kuroko, and she twitched as she wondered which of her dalliances had been kidnapped. Except the apartment door had swung open at Chiyo's touch, the lock broken. Except the note was in the kind of crude, rough Japanese she heard so often from low-rankers at home, so much so that it felt like the note was meant for her. 

_We have your woman._

It couldn't be. Kuroko wasn't answering her phone, but that wasn't that weird. 

_We have your woman._

It couldn't be. It couldn't. How could it? Did they drug her? No. No, no way something that simple would work. Did they just send so many people Kuroko got overwhelmed? But how many people would that even take? There'd be a lot of bodies. A sea of bodies. 

A moment of panic hit as Chiyo wondered if maybe they'd somehow made a mistake and thought Hinako was her girlfriend. She searched the apartment, but no one was home. That scenario didn't make sense either, though--Kuroko would never stand for anyone hurting Hinako and, again, sea of bodies. Hinako was probably out with a friend from school.

Which brought Chiyo right back to _how_?!

An image of Kuroko grinning maniacally popped into her head. 

She wouldn't. 

The crazy smile grew until it split imaginary-Kuroko's face unnaturally, and she waggled her tongue at Chiyo. 

She would. She totally would. "Damn it, Kuroko, this isn't funny."

Chiyo sank down onto the couch, chewing one fingernail and trying to think. She had only an hour to get to the meeting location. If she was even going; it would serve Kuroko right if she refused to take the bait. Kuroko could get herself out of this. 

But that tiny, nearly impossible chance that they really had somehow subdued Kuroko ate at her. 

If she was going to go, she could call in reinforcements from her father. But if they were targeting her, not Kuroko, it was probably a coup attempt and she couldn't know who to trust. She needed to ditch her bodyguards, too, if that was the case. Not that that was ever all that hard.

That left finding a driver. Not Hinako, as helpful as she'd be. If she wasn't in this already, Chiyo wasn't going to be the one to drag her in. 

She called a cab from the balcony, arranging for it to meet her a couple blocks away, then she tossed her phone so her father couldn't track her. If the driver recognised her wrapped sword for what it was, he wisely didn't comment. He didn't offer to wait for her, either, when he dropped her off in front of--predictably--an old warehouse. This really was starting to look like a standard yakuza thing, and not any of Kuroko's weirder shit. 

If only Kuroko hadn't gone and _made_ it weird.

Warehouse doors weren't great for kicking open, so Chiyo settled for stalking inside like she owned the place. 

The clicking of multiple guns being cocked echoed off the walls of the warehouse, and she scanned the room in a moment. Only six guys, three up on the catwalk, one on either side of Kuroko, one standing dead centre, waiting for her. The one waiting was the obvious leader of this mess and him she did recognise, though she was always forgetting his name--it was something so common it actually became impossible to remember, so she just thought of him as Tanaka. That might even actually be it, for all it mattered. 

"Don't make this harder on yourself. Put down the sword and come quietly, and both you and your woman might live through this."

Chiyo sneered at him briefly, then turned her attention to Kuroko. Kuroko's shirt was half unbuttoned, her clothes generally mussed just enough that it was obvious that the guys watching her had been copping a feel or two. That worried Chiyo, for a moment--would Kuroko really let a couple _men_ grope her, even for the sake of a game? But even with the blindfold covering her eyes Kuroko obviously had that goofy look on her face, a little drool at the corner of her mouth, a dreamy smile that said she was imagining something else entirely. She was definitely just messing around. "The fuck do you think you're pulling here, Kuroko?" 

Tanaka didn't seem to like being ignored, sputtering angrily at her, but Chiyo wasn't really listening. None of his bluster meant anything--a dead hostage was a useless hostage, so none of his men were going to shoot until things got desperate.

Even blindfolded and tied to a chair, Kuroko was the most dangerous thing in the room and none of these idiots seemed to know it, not even when she smiled her shark smile. "Chiyo-chan, you came for me! I was _so scared_ ~" The guys closest to her, at least, squirmed a little at the complete lack of actual fear in her voice.

"We're going to have a _talk_ about this when we get home," Chiyo warned Kuroko. Kuroko just grinned and licked her lips, sending a little shiver down Chiyo's spine.

"Bitch, I'm talking to you!" Tanaka lifted his gun a fraction, like he was considering shooting and to hell with the consequences.

Without taking her attention off Kuroko, Chiyo darted towards Tanaka, sweeping her sword free of its scabbard as she moved. His gun--and the hand holding it--flew across the room before he pulled the trigger. Everyone else was frozen for a split second as Tanaka dropped to his knees and started screaming, clutching the bleeding stump where his hand used to be. Chiyo's grip on her sword wavered for just a moment; she'd always been prepared to do this, or she thought she had been, but the reality turned her stomach. 

No. She was a daughter of the Yakuza. Her hand steadied. "No mercy for traitors." She struck again, and this time it was Tanaka's head that flew. 

"Are you crazy? Bitch! We'll kill your woman!" One of the guards waved his gun at the empty chair where Kuroko had been. 

"Haa? Maybe you should take a better look at your hostage."

They _finally_ noticed that Kuroko was gone from the chair, just in time for her to slam their heads together, take their guns, and shoot them both. "They really aren't very good at this." Kuroko seemed disappointed, but Chiyo was more like relieved. It wasn't that Kuroko was _wrong_ , but any plot to usurp and kill Chiyo's father was better carried out by idiots, as far as she was concerned.

The other three up on the catwalk seemed to shake off their shock at last, and began to fire down at them. Chiyo had only just started to run for cover when Kuroko picked her up and tossed her up to one side of the catwalk. Chiyo's undignified shriek cut off as she landed right on top of the shooter on this side, sending him sprawling. He managed to hang onto his gun, but Chiyo recovered first and took his head before he could do anything. 

She could hear screaming from the other side of the catwalk, but she didn't look. Didn't need to look--the other two traitors were dead, if Kuroko was over there with them.

Blood was starting to dry on Chiyo's face, on her clothes, in her hair, and suddenly she was just tired. Her father would only have executed these men later if she'd spared them--it would have been cowardly to shove the responsibility on him--but killing them was still an unpleasant duty.

Hands cupped her breasts from behind and squeezed, and Kuroko murmured into her ear, "My heroine~ How _ever_ can I reward you for saving me? ♥"

Chiyo swatted at Kuroko. "I can't believe you just let them kidnap you."

Kuroko's voice was more serious as she answered, though she didn't stop trying to grope Chiyo. "But now all the snakes have slithered out of the grass for you."

Six traitors wasn't much of a conspiracy. There could still be more hiding, but they'd be the type who waited for someone else to make an opportunity for them, not the type to act on their own. Kuroko was right enough--this whole stupid mess had drawn out at least the core group of traitors. Not that she would ever _thank_ Kuroko for this; there would have been easier, cleaner ways to handle this if Kuroko hadn't been so set on her ridiculous kidnap victim playacting. 

"I need to call my father about a cleanup crew." One of these jokers had to have a cell phone on him. 

"Uh huh." Kuroko's hand wandered up under Chiyo's skirt and she squeaked and swatted at Kuroko again. They were _not_ doing it in a gross warehouse full of dead bodies. 

Or at all, for a while. That's what she meant. No sex until Kuroko made this up to her. Absolutely none.

She managed to hunt down a phone and put in a call to her father, holding Kuroko off with her other hand as best she could. Kuroko didn't stick around once her father showed up with her shamefaced body guards, extra security, and a cleanup crew, but Chiyo was sure that her father could guess from the carnage just who her kidnapped "friend" had been. 

Her father was furious with her for coming here alone, but what Chiyo felt worst about was the little tremor in his hands that he didn't manage to completely hide under the anger. When they were home, behind closed doors, he hugged her so tight her ribs creaked--a rare show of physical affection that just made her feel worse. Going alone had been the best choice available at the time, but she hadn't really thought about the worry it would cause her father.

It was morning by the time she made it back to her room, but exhaustion had at some point been replaced by a weird, almost manic energy. Maybe after she cleaned up a long bath would relax her enough to sleep. 

Not surprisingly, she was ordered confined to the compound for a week while her father rooted out any other possible traitors. The whole house was on high alert: no one in or out without the boss's permission. 

Chiyo was fairly sure that Kuroko didn't have permission to be in the house. Definitely didn't have permission to be in her bath, but there she was, long legs dangling over the sides of the tub, her hair lazily piled on top of her head to keep it out of the steaming water, her breasts... Chiyo swallowed and reminded herself that she had vowed not to have sex with Kuroko for a while.

"You shouldn't be here." Chiyo wasn't going to bother asking _how_ Kuroko was here, despite all the security. Or why. Why was always the same answer. And tonight _Chiyo's_ answer was going to be 'no'.

Kuroko stretched, making her long limbs seem to take up all the space in the small room. "I didn't think they'd be letting you come over to play for a while, so I came to you. ♥"

"I'm still mad at you." Chiyo turned her back on Kuroko while she washed the blood and sweat off her skin at last. Kuroko was not getting in the way of finally feeling _clean_. 

Weirdly, when Chiyo glanced at Kuroko out of the corner of her eye, Kuroko didn't even show any signs of trying to interrupt her shower. She seemed content to watch, that dazed look on her face again. It was kind of creepy. "What are you staring at?" Kuroko had seen her naked a hundred times before. What was so interesting today?

The only answer Chiyo got was a lecherous chuckle. Making an annoyed noise, Chiyo turned her attention back to getting every last trace of blood out of her hair. As long as Kuroko kept her hands to herself, it wasn't worth the trouble of kicking her out. Or so she told herself.

Kuroko was still lounging in the tub when Chiyo finished washing up, so she reluctantly gave up on the long soak she'd been hoping for. It was a big tub, but when one of the people in it was Kuroko the only way to fit two would involve an awful lot of skin contact. Chiyo was pretty sure her willpower wasn't up to that. "I'm done. Enjoy your bath."

But Chiyo only made it two steps before Kuroko was behind her, one hand cupping her breast, the other planted firmly on her hip. "I'd enjoy it a lot more if you joined me." Kuroko was close enough that her breath stirred the hairs on the back of Chiyo's neck when she spoke, and Chiyo's knees wobbled just for a moment. 

Seizing the shreds of her resolve, Chiyo shook her head. "I'm going to bed. I said I'm still mad at you." 

"I can fix that." Kuroko's tongue flicked against Chiyo's throat, and her grip on Chiyo's breast shifted to let her pinch the nipple just hard enough to make Chiyo gasp. Her knees were shaking again, and the hand Kuroko had on her hip was holding her up as much as groping her, now.

Chiyo forget to protest when Kuroko carried her out to the bedroom. 

"See, I'm listening. You wanted to go to bed, right? ♥" Kuroko's grin was all teeth and tongue, and Chiyo rolled her eyes; Kuroko's selective hearing was one of her charms, probably. 

And then that smug grin disappeared from Chiyo's line of sight and Kuroko's tongue was doing amazing things between her legs. Chiyo bit down on one knuckle, trying to hold in a gasp. There had to be security right outside her door. If they heard...

But Kuroko seemed determined to elicit as much noise as possible out of Chiyo, her fingers playing expertly with Chiyo's breasts while that impossible tongue worked her over. The sounds Kuroko made as she caressed Chiyo with her lips, with her tongue, seemed loud as gunfire in Chiyo's ears, but it was all she could do to hold her own cries in, never mind keeping Kuroko quiet. 

She had still been warm from the shower but the heat filling her body now was nothing like that gentle warmth; every nerve was on fire, and a moan tried to fight its way free. Kuroko was merciless. Her fingers pinched and tugged at Chiyo's nipples, always a little too rough but somehow making it feel good. More than good, but that pleasure was only background noise compared to what Kuroko was doing with her mouth. Chiyo tasted blood as she bit down on her finger hard enough to break the skin, but the shock of pain did nothing to halt the orgasm Kuroko wrung out of her. 

Chiyo wasn't given a chance to rest. Still too sensitive, too raw, she tried to push Kuroko off, but the woman was like a clinging vine. Almost crying with a confused mix of pain and pleasure, Chiyo tried to ride it out. She couldn't have pinpointed the moment it started to feel good again, but soon enough that shivering bliss started to build, and a scream coiled itself in her chest. 

She had to keep it in. If her father found Kuroko in the house _now_ , doing _this_ , he'd ban all contact. Chiyo would have to sneak around every time she wanted to see Kuroko. As mad as she'd been--why had she been mad, again?--she couldn't bear that thought.

"Ku-- Kuroko-- someone will hear." 

That only seemed to spur Kuroko on, and Chiyo resorted to pressing a pillow over her own face. The walls were so thin, would it even be enough? 

It must have been enough; after the last orgasm shuddered through her there was what seemed like a long blank space in Chiyo's memory, but when she came back to herself she was alone in her bedroom. No guards, no Kuroko. She'd almost think it had been a dream--it wouldn't be the first time--if not for the note on the chewed-up pillow that was now carefully laid beside her. 

_You're so cute when you're sleeping~ Next time, we'll get that bath. ♥_

Chiyo groaned and covered her flushed face with her hands. She still felt wrung out, sweaty and sticky all over again, though at least with things more pleasant than blood. And yet... the promise of that note made heat flare in her belly again. 

She just had to hope she could keep her father from catching them in the act for an entire week.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that the Yanaoka house is a traditional Japanese one and probably has shared baths, but it was hotter if Chiyo had her own for this.


End file.
